Man - F
Factions: -Recruiters are King Adepts who actively look to recruit Adepts into any of their specialized Forces. -Ambassadors = A group within the King's Order, calling themselves the Ambassadors, often act as intermediaries between the Established Orders and other Supernatural groups who are not out-and-out hostile. -The King's Men = These Kings specialize in tracking down secret societies and curtailing any sinister plans they may have. -The Servants = A humble king is often a respected king, to prove their humility these Kings hire themselves out to senior and more established members of the Order, acting as their assistants. This both gives them role-models to teach them in the ways of monarchy as well as a chance to build contacts and alliances among the power players of the day. -Royal Treasury = The Order of Kings is quite loaded, and those freshly initiated into the Order, even from rags, are often suddenly caught up in a world of well-to-do living and elbow rubbing with society's elite. Members of the Order can apply to the Royal Treasure, a Faction within the Order which handles much of the shared finances, for loans and monthly stipends. -Street Kings = These Kings reject the 'opulent' lifestyle of the rest of the Order and decide that their throne room of choice is not a posh office suite but instead a rented apartment with peeling paint and loyal soldiers recruited from the everyday grind. -Dead Hand = The Dead Hand is a secret Faction within the Order which has invested itself heavily in military tech and R&D. They sit atop piles of stowed-away secret weapons projects and weapons of mass destruction. Should the need arise for the Order of Kings to truly pull out the big guns, the Dead Hand will be standing by to supply those massive weapons. -The Nobles = These are Kings recruited into the Order who actually came from royal or aristocratic families of the modern day. Their noble heritage often affords them a certain social desirability to other members of the Order. -Pro & Con = Some monarchies had a tradition of keeping two advisers for the king, one who would always argue for something, and the second would always advise against it. This way the king would always hear the arguments of both sides to any decision they would have to make. -The Operatives = The so-called 'Secret Agents,' these high-society military agents serve their Order through the arts of espionage and infiltration. They mingle with the elite of the world and either glean secrets or sniff around a person's business until they uncover some of their dirtier business dealings. -Modern Knight = A sister Faction to the Street Kings, with plenty of overlapping membership, these Modern Knights follow the old ways of kingship: through warfare and management. They honestly see themselves as the kings of old, staking territory for themselves which their people (ie, their Squads) hold against all alien threats. They believe in honor, loyalty, and raw fighting prowess. They even prefer medieval style weaponry like swords and shields whenever possible. -White Throne = The White Throne Faction is easily as much myth as well as Faction amid the Order of Kings. Said to be guarding a massive, ornate throne of marble and gold beneath the city of Jerusalem, these elite Kings await the day when the King of Kings returns to the world to claim what is His. And when that day comes, the White Throne will be there to present Him with the throne they have guarded for Him, all these centuries. -House of Lords = The Senior Members of the Order of Kings are inducted into this Faction, the House of Lords who meet at designated times to decide on matters that concern the Order, nay all the Established Orders, as a whole. -George's Men = Being a King is difficult, you often must perform under difficult situations, making tough decisions (often with incomplete data), and on top of that you must do so with everyone else watching you. Is it any wonder so many kings in history went mad? -Ren Faire = These Kings are fans of the Renaissance Faires and their reenactments of medieval nobility and civic life.